


Falling

by apollo1832



Series: Season 05 Fix-its [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, at least chronologically, because its after the flashbacks they showed in episode 02, set after episode 01 but before episode 02, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo1832/pseuds/apollo1832
Summary: Lance calls Keith for the first time





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing, but set after they find out Zarkon has Commander Holt and after the flashbacks of Pidge yelling at Shiro and stuff shown in episode 2.  
> funny story: the other day I was complaining about having to write a 1750 word paper for environmental law, but today i churned out like 3,000 words without complaint for voltron? and while having some fics on here that i havent updated in literal months.....but oh well
> 
> As always, all my stuff is un-betaed so any and ALL mistakes are mine and mine alone. but ENJOY!

Dinner was a tense affair. Even though everyone was on edge about the news of Zarkon offering an exchange of prisoners; Commander Holt for Prince Lotor, Hunk and Coran made everyone sit down and eat so they could all keep up their strength. As soon as dinner was over, Lance fled to his room, knowing that Shiro probably wouldn’t welcome any of his help, intent on calling Keith through the ring. Surprisingly, no one commented, much less noticed his new piece of jewelry, which Lance was _more_ than okay with. Although nobody noticing probably had more to do with the bomb that got dropped.

Either way, Lance was glad no one had asked about the ring because he didn’t really know how to, or even want to explain what it was or how he got it. He felt like this was something meant to stay between him and Keith and no one else.

Once Lance washed his face and changed into his pajamas for the night, he hesitated a tick before clicking the gemstone on the ring and, feeling silly, said “Call”.

Immediately, the ring started vibrating, causing Lance to flail and fall off the bed, not having expected that.

Lance was still trying to get his heart to stop pounding when the vibrating stopped.

“Lance? You there?”

“Yeah. I’m, uh, here?”

“You don’t sound too sure about that,” Keith said, huffing out a laugh.

Lance groaned dramatically, and fell onto his bed. “Well, it’s not every day I talk to a ring, Samurai.”

“Guess not,” Keith responded, “…I guess this means you got my note though.”

“Yeah, I got it. I’m glad you told me about all that stuff, and just know that it goes both ways.”

“What do you mean?”

“That you can come to me if you need someone to talk to or whatever. We’re your family Keith. I’ll always be there for you, you know?” Lance said.

“I-I know.” Keith said, sounding insecure.

“Well, good! Anyway, how’s it going over there? Are the other kids treating you right? Do I need to kick someone’s ass for you?” Lance teased, trying to lighten the mood, and knowing it worked from Keith’s exasperated “Lance!”

“What?! I gotta make sure they’re treating my Keith right!”

“… _Your_ Keith?” he said. And Lance knew Keith was trying-and failing- to hold back a laugh.

“Uhhhhh. _Our_ Keith! Because you’re apart of Team Voltron and stuff! Keith! Stop laughing!” Lance responded, and when Keith didn’t stop laughing said, “Ugh, you’re such a shithead.”

“Sounds like I’m _your_ shithead though,” Keith teased.

Lance huffed but said grudgingly, “I guess you are.”

“Uh-How are you? How’s Red and team?” Keith questioned awkwardly.

“The teams good! Or, well, not _good_ exactly. But Red and everyone misses you!” Lance said, sighing.

With a note of panic in his voice Keith said, “What do you mean not good exactly?”

“Welllll, it’s just that we just got a transmission from Zarkon offering us a prisoner’s exchange. We give him Prince Lotor, he gives us Commander Holt.”

Lance sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed, and ran his other-non ring-hand through his hair.

“WHAT?!” Keith shouted. And Lance really should have expected that.

“Jesus Keith! Not so loud, it’s late for quiznaks sake,” Lance grumbled.

“Sorry,” Keith said, not sounding the least bit sorry, “But you’re going to do it right? Pidge’s been trying to get her dad back since we got out here.”

“Yeah, we’re going to do it. I think. Probably. I don’t know,” Lance told him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, everyone is all for it. And by everyone I mean everyone minus Shiro and Lotor,” he confessed.

“But why wouldn’t Shiro be on board?” Keith questioned,” He loves Commander Holt! He always told me that Commander Holt was his hero, and that he’s the reason Shiro joined the Garrison in the first place!”

“Keith, man. I don’t know. It’s probably just that he’s been stressed out lately with everything or something.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I get it. But listen, are you going on any missions anytime soon?”

“Uh, no? At least, not that I know of. Kolivan has me on the training schedule right now, though.”

“Ok, then I guess I’ll call you sometime tomorrow to let you know how the exchange went? Because I need my beauty sleep, otherwise I’ll look hideous,” Lance lamented

“And that’s different from any other time, how?” Keith teased.

Lance squawked, “Rude!” at that and fell back onto his bed, adjusting himself to get comfortable for bed. Lance could picture Keith’s face, all twinkling eyes and a sly smile on his lips at teasing Lance. Rubbing his chest, Lance could feel that ache in his chest whenever he thought of Keith like that, but as always, he pushed it down, knowing it wasn’t the time to dwell on it.

“Goodnight Lance,” Keith finally said. 

“Goodnight Keith,” Lance responded. With a click, Lance hung up and draped his blanket over himself, trying his best not to think of how he could feel himself falling further and further.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! and please leave a kudo or comment if you liked it! <3


End file.
